


Lucas

by Sokorra



Series: Lucas-Verse [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokorra/pseuds/Sokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The arrival of Lucas, and his parents reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucas

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble/one-shot is related to the Lucas-verse, so its a sequel to Granny’s Wedding, and the currently unnamed story involving Elizabeth Frankenstein that I’m still working on.
> 
> This is AU after _In the Name of the Brother_ although the series itself uses elements of the remaining season 2 episodes. Really, its only AU because I started writing it after that episode, and there might be parts where canon diverges with this story.
> 
> Takes place about 3 years after ITNOTB, and about 7 months after Granny's Wedding.

_Your mom also said I was ready for fatherhood” **Paul ‘8 Simple Rules’**_

Victor looked at the baby, his fingers curling against the edge of the plastic bassinet. The little boy was asleep, his eyes closed, and Victor didn’t want to wake him up just because he had the urge to hold him to remind himself that Lucas was actually there.

“He’s not going to disappear,” claimed an amused voice, breaking Victor’s concentration on his son. He turned and smiled at Ruby, who was lying on her side, watching her fiancée and son.

“I thought you were asleep.”

“I was. I just woke up.” He could still hear the tired edge to her voice. She held and a hand and grabbed his and pulled him towards the bed. “How is he?”

“Perfect,” Victor answered, his smile growing into a full out grin. Ruby’s grin was equal in measure as they both looked over to where their son still slept. Victor turned back towards her. “Thank you,” he said, when she turned to look at him. He meant it for so many reasons. For taking a chance on him, for helping him out of the hole he felt he had fallen into, for convincing him he could actually do this, actually be a father. For giving birth to the most perfect baby (alright, he was a little bias there, but what father wasn’t).

She just grinned. 

“Why don’t you roll him over here? I want to see Luke. I only got a few seconds earlier.” After fourteen hours of labor and not a lot of sleep before that, Ruby had been exhausted and had nearly fallen asleep as they had placed her son in her arms. Thankfully they had come up with a name beforehand, so Victor had been able to help fill out the paperwork while she slept. Lucas Gerhardt Frankenstein. There had been a few conversations on whether he was going to take Victor’s true name, or the cursed name of Whale, but at the end they decided that they would go with Frankenstein.

“He’s been around to meet all the relatives already,” Victor commented as he rolled the baby towards her, slowly enough that the sound of the wheels wouldn’t wake him. “I wasn’t sure Granny was going to give him back. Elizabeth I think was going to use him as a way to convince Abe to have children.”

“As if he really needed convincing.” Ruby’s eyes were only for her son. He looked a little small, but she remembered the doctor had said he was healthy. His eyes had been blue, and while there was a part that was hoping they would stay that way, she knew that genetics weren’t in her favor and he would eventually have a shade closer to her own. He had wisps of dark brown hair, a little curly, and right now it was covered up for the most part by a knitted green cap.

It was nice, she thought, that things had gone according to plan today. Things had been so hectic the last couple of months, between Granny’s wedding, the arrival of Victor’s ex-wife and her second husband, protecting Storybrooke from a villain who didn’t answer the name Mills for once, and the average everyday problems that built up.

For once, and she really hope this lasted for a while, there was calm and peace in Storybrooke, and she could relax and spend time with her newborn son and her fiancée. She turned her eyes from her son to look at said fiancée, finding him just as captured by the small child as she had been.

He really was going to be a good father. She knew he had often wondered if he could, after how his family had ended up, but she had assured him he would be a great father. And she believed that. And it seemed, at least for the moment, he believed it too.


End file.
